


YOU'RE SO LATE

by ShizayaHeiwahara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizayaHeiwahara/pseuds/ShizayaHeiwahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So this is my first posted work here. As you can see from my account name, i'm a fujoshi. And i only intend to write yaoi fics. I hope you'll like them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	YOU'RE SO LATE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first posted work here. As you can see from my account name, i'm a fujoshi. And i only intend to write yaoi fics. I hope you'll like them.

Today, our company is holding a celebration for its 25th anniversary. Everyone is very excited, of course that includes me! There’s no work to be done today or any deadline to be met. All we have to do is prepare for this night’s festivity.  
Right now, I’m looking at the center of my dreams—the one I wish to be with. He’s so attractive and intelligent. He’s personality is so loved by everybody in our department. He’s our Team Leader. He manages people with ease, as if he’s born to lead. You would rarely see him get mad. It happens once in blue moon. He’s patient and is willing to teach you everything you need to know, especially when it comes to work. I admire everything about him. I’ve been in love with him ever since I joined the company. It has already been three years now.  
He’s like the sun to me. He brightens my day. Someone that I want to reach but can’t, because I might get burned. So I just satisfy myself by looking at him from afar. He won’t notice me, err, rather he can’t notice me.  
“Oy! Stop slacking and help us here. We need hands to help you know! You’re dreaming again!” My colleague tapped my back and brought me back to reality at once.  
“O-okay! Coming!” I followed my colleague. “Sorry about that,” I flashed a bright smile and thought of him again.  
He surely can give me happiness just by his mere presence, but could also pain me in the same instant, knowing that I can’t confess these feelings of mine, and even if I do, he wouldn’t return it. My love is the worst kind of unrequited love! I’m totally hopeless.  
*****************************************************************************  
The night passed so fast. After eating together at the party with the other department, our group then decided to continue our celebration at some bar near the venue to drink and get drunk. But I don’t really drink. Ha-ha! It’s against my self-principle. I hate alcohol. It sounds so childish but, I’m just beside my colleagues drinking juice. They don’t force me to have alcohol. They respect my thoughts.  
And as usual my eyes darted at a particular person. His face is now shaded with pink. I think he’s getting drunk. Even so, his manliness didn’t reduce. He’s still as attractive as ever. He’s laughing like crazy! Can’t help but enjoy this rare sight. I didn’t even notice I was already smiling.  
“Hey! You look like some mental hospital patient. You’re so silent a while ago and all suddenly you smile so widely there.” One of my colleagues, obviously already drunk, noticed me and put his arm around my shoulders.  
“Geez! Stay away from me! You reek of alcohol you know!” I said while shoving him away. This kind of treatment won’t really hurt this guy. It’s normal in our department; we’re very close with each other.  
“Oy! You! Get away from him! You know he doesn’t drink, he might get drunk just by your smell. Ha-ha-ha!” That low, hoarse but still manly voice, made my heart skip a beat! Needless to say, it’s him, who scolded my colleague.  
“Argh! Fine! Fine! Sorry Team Leader” My colleague says while backing away from me, waving his hand as a sign of defeat. “Haaaahhhh! ‘Am so sleepy. Just gonna take a nap here. Wake me up when we’re going home,” and just like that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, I think.  
The group laughed at his sight, while I glanced at leader, who was, unexpectedly, looking back at me. He gave me a smile, which made me flush and uncomfortable! I was just thankful that the lights at the bar are so playful and colorful. No one would notice.  
He raised his left hand, which was holding a glass, to take another sip of alcohol. Then I saw it. I was again struck by the realization that he will never ever be mine—that I will be here while he’s there. Having felt this kind of agony, I looked down, trying to stop what my eyes are planning to do. I knitted my eyebrows and shut my eyes tightly.  
After another few more rounds of drinks, most of my colleagues are already wasted—can’t even stand up straight and swayed while walking. And most of them are now uttering senseless words. Sounds gibberish for me.  
“Uhm…” one of my sober colleagues approached me. “We’ve already decided,” pointing at the others behind him, “to take the others to their home, since we have a car.”  
“Uhh…Okay! I can manage to go home on my own since I’m not in the least drunk, and I know my house is a little far from here.” It’s true. My house is kinda far from work.  
“That’s great! But… I have a request.”  
“Hmm… What? I’ll do it as long as it’s not a crime,” wide smile by me.  
“Hi-hi-hi! No, no, that’s not it.” He giggled. “Well, leader lives near you, right?”  
“No.” Shit.  
“No, I mean leader lives somewhere along your way home, right? Will you take care of him? We can’t drive longer than usual now. Please! Please!” He puppy eyed at me. Whatda. “Leader has his car. Just drive him home using that.”  
I know even if I disagree to it, I’ll still be forced to do it. “Fine.”  
Few moments later I’m already in the car with leader. He sits beside the driver’s seat. Sleeping. I was about to start the car when he suddenly leaned on my shoulder. At first I thought he just slid because he’s asleep, but as I try to push him away he spoke, “say, how about we do it?”  
Wondering with what he meant, I asked, “huh? Leader, you’re awake? Do what?”  
“Don’t play dumb. I mean… Let’s get… Wet and dirty. Let’s do it.” My eyes are ready to pop out of its socket any moment from now. “I know you’re gay, and you like me. Let’s do it.”  
What? ‘...and you like me.’ Come again? I blinked a thousand times trying to process what he just said.  
“L-leader, y-you’re drunk. You’re talking rubbish. Please don’t make fun of m-me.” I took a deep breathe. My heart is beating fast. I put the car key in the keyhole, but it was, all of a sudden, snatched from my hand.  
“You’re shaking.” I’m wrong. He didn’t snatch the key, he is holding my hand.  
I’m trembling, like there’s an earthquake inside my body. I don’t know why. Is it because he is offering to do it with me or because he knew about my feelings or because he is holding me?  
“L-leader, l-let go of my hand. We have to get home now. And… I don’t know what you’re talking about. Me, gay and in like with you? You’re just really drunk.” I tried to retrieve my hand, but he is gripping it. “Ah! Hurts!”  
He closes into my face, leaving a couple of inch distance between our noses. I can smell it—the alcohol. It feels like I’m gonna get drunk just by the smell. But there’s something else like sweet fragrance. I wanted to close my eyes and smell some more.  
“I might be drunk but I know what I’m talking about. Did you really think I’m that dense and insensitive? Pfft!” He looked intently at my eyes. “You always, always, always look at me with a funny look in your eyes. You’re always so attentive with what I need. You, most of the time, gives me what I want. I always catch you staring at me” He closes in even more, his voice hoarser than earlier. “Did you think I won’t ever notice?”  
I’m scared. I’m scared… of him? Of myself? Of my feelings? Is he making fun of me? “No, you got it all wrong. I-I’m not--!  
What he did next was something that really struck me! His lips! His lips were flat on mine. My eyes widened to its limit. He’s still holding my hand, while his other hand gripped the back of my head, holding it so that I won’t escape.  
He moved his head sideways, sucking and biting my lips. “Mmm! Ngh! Mmm! Shhhttaaahhpp!!!” I tried to say between that harsh and rough kiss. I closed my eyes tight, “pwwweeeaaassee!!!” With my free hand I tried to push him. Though we’re both man, he’s much stronger than I am. I failed to push him away, but I still struggle from him.  
Then all suddenly I felt something wet on my lips. His tongue! He’s trying to force my mouth open! He pushed me to the corner of the driver’s seat. His hand that was on my head started to slide down, down to my chest, down to my stomach, down to my--!!!. That’s it! I’ve had enough of this play! I kneed him hard on his stomach. He backed off, coughing, holding his stomach, head down.  
Heavy breathing, I exclaimed at him furiously, “maybe you’re right! Maybe it’s true! I might be gay and I’m in love with you!” My eyes, welling up, my voice, trembling. “I’ve already been in love with you since a long time ago! B-but that doesn’t mean…” my tears started to roll down, so I covered my eyes with my hands, “…I would just gladly sleep with you without even being loved back! I-it doesn’t mean that I would accept kisses with no feelings! I at least still have my dignity! I’m not that low! I’m not gonna whore myself out just to fulfill my desires! Don’t! D-don’t you dare…” hic! Hic! “…look down on me!” I shook my head sharply, while my tears are racing down from my eyes.  
He leaned back on the car door, his head still low. “Heh! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” He’s laughing at me? Am I really that low to him? “Ha-ha-ha-ha! Hic! Hic!” Huh? Did I just hear him sob? “Hic! Hic! Hic!” Huh?  
He slowly looked up to me. He’s wearing an agonizing expression. He’s smiling painfully, he’s eyes are wet with tears. He’s crying too. Why? Why? Why? Why? “He-he! Why?” He’s asking me. “Why did you have to be so late? Why just come now? What took you so long?” What’s he talking about? He advanced to me, pulling my hands down from my face. He held my both arms and nested his face on my chest. He’s crying. He’s crying. I can’t say a word.  
“I love you, too. But…” he sobbed “…you’re so late…” I can’t believe what my ears had heard. Am I delusional? “I love you… but you’re late…” He repeated it.  
“I was annoyed at the attention you were giving me at first, so… I tried my best to avoid you without you realizing it. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” He started narrating. My shirt is now soaked with his tears. “But maybe its fate’s doing, I always see you so near to me. I started to admire your careless, bright smile. I find you so pure and innocent. And… before I knew it… For you… I’ve already… I’ve already…” He’s crying like a child wanting comfort from his mother.  
“I love you… But you’re late…” That again.  
My chest is filled with strange feelings. I got mixed emotions. Happiness? Pain? Disbelief? I don’t know what to feel. I’m dumbstruck.  
He finally raised his head again. Closing in. Closing in. He kissed me again, but this time I didn’t fight back. I didn’t fight back but I didn’t respond to it as well. I can’t move a muscle let alone speak. Then I tasted the alcohol from his lips. I’m getting drunk.  
His left hand reached my cheek and caressed it. Then I felt something rubbing—a small, cold metal on his finger. A very small thing, but is able to chain ones freedom and break a soul. The small thing that is the very reason why I can’t have him; the reason why he said I’m late; the reason why I’m in so much pain right now.  
My tears started to flow again. I just closed my eyes again and let him do whatever he wants—kissing me, touching me… Undressing me.  
I’m not late. You just didn’t wait long enough. [END_ShizayaHeiwahara]


End file.
